Reverse Cliches Drabble series of Natsu x Lucy
by LucyHx
Summary: Every Cliche that centers around Lucy, will now be centered around Natsu. Replaced, Mating Season, weird power ups and OC madness, all to come. Because; why not? First Drabble - Typical replaced.


Reverse Clichés that target Natsu rather than Lucy.

* * *

_**( Replaced. )**_

* * *

Natsu was thinking, something he never did but he started to wonder. What was Lucy's type? The whole relationship complex seemed too complicated, an aspect he would leave alone but he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering into that forbidden territory. Lucy would prefer someone who was smart? Polite? Had the whole princey-charming thing going on, he assumed. Natsu didn't know much, than the basic facts of dating, he wasn't dense but his knowledge was lacking.

"Ne, Happy. What's Lucy's type?" He asked his feline companion, burying his face in fish.

"Duke Everlue would be her type!" Happy chirped, not paying much attention.

Natsu started to nod; Happy was such a wise cat, really wise. Lucy was from the classy sector so she deserved a classy man? Though the duke wasn't that classy but he was rich? Is that how things worked? So if _someone_ wanted to date Lucy, they'd need to be Rich, Polite and suit the role of prince charming. Lucy really had one weird type, who would go for that? Lucy was weird but this seemed so ridiculous.

"Why are you asking Natsu?" He suddenly got curious of why Natsu asked, though it was clear of why he would ask such a thing. "You likeeeee her ;~" He rolled his tongue, snickering behind his fish.

"W-what no! I overheard Lucy discussing her type of guy, just. Interested me is all." He puffed out his cheeks like a child, dusted with a light pink, blushing slightly. He couldn't get over the fact that would be her type, just couldn't be though it did make sense. He never understood the upper class but statuses were something? How much you owned or their name? Lucy deserved so much better!

"That can't be her type!" He shouted, pacing around his room, his eye brows furrowing with fury. He couldn't accept that, and no he wouldn't! Just because a guy was rich doesn't mean Lucy should fall for them! Just because that's how it worked doesn't mean she should play along! Lucy wasn't shallow, like hell he would sit here and watch some pansy-princey-dude-who's-probably-pervy whisk Lucy away!

"Happy, I'm gonna save Lucy!" He bolted through the door, leaving nothing behind other than dust. Happy shook his head.

* * *

"Mira you should totally get one! They're so helpful, they're the best." Natsu stopped, halted in his tracks and skilfully hid behind a wooden pillar, avoiding Mira and Lucy but picking up every little sound that hurled from their lips.

"Really? I was _considering _it." Mira admitted, washing cups, typical like any other day but she was engorged in her conversation. Natsu was scared, no literally scared, were they talking about Bfs?!

"You really don't need anyone else around!" Lucy beamed, drinking her lemonade. She was so happy; nothing could dampen her mood and no life that wasn't a challenge!

Natsu could be replaced? R-r-replaceable? After everything they went through, after everything he went through and the memories that they've build meant absolutely nothing? Natsu darted out of the guild, he had enough, if he was worthless and he'd rather not hear Lucy say it. Natsu knew he had always been impulsive, reckless but hearing Lucy say he was gonna be replaced was hurtful!

"Yep, maids are surprisingly nice, opposite to Virgo!" She clapped her hands, smiling; blissfully unaware of her partner fleeing from the guild and his heart shattered trailing behind him.

* * *

He was going to beat the bastard to a bloody pulp. He refused to be replaced! He wasn't worthless, he could take anyone one! Okay maybe not Erza but he would try! He kept smashing his fists into the face of his palm, grunting with anger. What torture methods would be nice? Hot, burning, sizzling torture, oh yes, he knew a 'few' ways to make them squeal.

Violence wasn't necessarily a good thing but this was a good cause, one cause he was going to succeed at any cost! Now, how do you find a princy-douche-rich-kinda-guy? Natsu groaned, he didn't particularly think this through. _Well, _he didn't think anything through but he was on a mission, a man on a mission! So he had to succeed, for the sake of his friendship and the for the sake of his relationship with Lucy! Natsu began to wander from the guild; now what kind of plans that can defeat princes? He would need two year training session! Yes, after two years he could obliterate any threats, he could destroy everything and maybe rule the world- Natsu groaned yet again, rubbing his nose, he walked into a lamp post, thanks Karma.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, upon seeing the horrific sight of Natsu being defeated by a.. lamp post, it was fairly amusing to her eyes but it was also odd. "You baka! What happened to you?" Lucy asked him, lightly trotting over to his slumped position. "Lucy, I'm going for a two year training session, don't try.. to find me.. I need to do this." Natsu suddenly responded, his tone thick with seriousness that was unlike him. "Huh? Why?" Lucy demanded a valid response from something as strange as this. "You.. was going to replace me, weren't you?" Natsu stated like it was so obvious.

"Huh? What?" Lucy questioned, so confused it was beginning to hurt her brain. "You were talking about not needing anyone else around." Natsu didn't bother to look up, he knew what was coming. "Oh that, I was talking about getting a maid to clean up around the apartment." Lucy explained, blinking like a child, still confused of why… he needed a training session. "The apartment gets to dirty with you guys invading! I can't keep up with it."

Natsu had no energy to retort a reply or even say anything, all that thinking for nothing! His brain seriously hurt.. "Weirdo." Natsu muttered, that meant he couldn't rescue Lucy or whisk her away or rule the world, this sucked. Sucked so much..

* * *

This had been sitting in my file for a few months, so I decided to go along with this project, just a weird idea that I will continue. xD Hope.. you enjoyed this weird little idea!

And every view, review and favorite is appreciated!

Love.

_~ L.H_


End file.
